Small Beginnings
by Lex Noctis
Summary: During the meld Aria catches a glimpse of Tevos' memory featuring a prominent asari matriarch. Being curious she wishes to see the memory and in the process learns something new about her bondmate. (Rae D Magdon's TBE universe.)


**AN:** Okay, so this was born out of a prompt on Rae D Magdon's tumblr. Me and Rae discussed the premise a little bit and this was the result. As always, all my dabbling in the TBE universe is done with permission and blessing of the illustrious Rae herself. None of the canons or awkward!babyTevos' were harmed. Original prompt at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Small Beginnings**

 **. . .**

Tevos fell back onto the bed, her breath ragged and chest rising unsteadily. Little beads of sweat skidded through the valley between her breasts. She gulped, looked down from her slightly elevated spot atop a mountain of pillows and couldn't suppress soft, breathless laughter striving to leave her overstimulated body. The sight of Aria rising from her position between her legs, stretching her powerful form and smirking the grin of utmost satisfaction, was too much too keep her composure. Glistening wetness covered most of Aria's lower face and the way she didn't make a move to remove any of it, rather licking her lips with a hum, send a jolt through her navel. Though, this time Tevos knew she was well and truly brought to almost complete exhaustion by Arias insistent demands for her pleasure.

Aria's predatory smirk became even more pronounced, she crawled to lay beside Thea, lowered her head and bit at the protruding hipbone. Aria sucked and nibbled in the pliable flesh drawing blood to the surface. When she let go with an audible pop, Tevos' blue skin was painted with another dark purplish mark, one if many. Aria surveyed her work and then glanced back up.

"Did I make you come enough times to remind who you belong to?" The low timbre of her voice send a shiver up Tevos' sides like it always did, though this time she could sense the tiredness carefully hidden below Aria's usual swagger.

"Yes," she pushed through constricting throat and heavy thumping of her heart. "Always. Though, if you insist on giving me another reminder, I might black out."

"Hmm, tempting," murmured Aria, but she just slinked lower on the bed and put her chin atop of Tevos' stomach. Her eyes roamed over Tevos, her slightly trembling thighs, the rising chest and thrown back head leaving her slender neck – married with purplish marks – open for the roaming eyes.

Aria feasted her eyes as Tevos breathing steadied and she sunk deeper into the bed. Then her face suddenly became thoughtful, like it does when one forgets to turn off the oven, or lock up. The crease in her forehead deepened and her eyes narrowed slightly, it would have been almost comical if Thea had enough presence of mind to react. As it were her mind was blissfully empty.

"What was that scene that flashed in your mind just before you came?" suddenly asked she.

Tevos laughed breathlessly. "Aria you have spend most of the night pulling one orgasm after the other out of me until I can't take it anymore. You have to be a little more specific which time you're referring to."

"I never seen it, but I think it was Serrice. The main hall. And there was an asari in yellow leaning over you. Have you been having a romp on the side, huh?" she added with a snicker.

Tevos was silent, however. She lifted her hips with difficulty – her tired muscles none withstanding, Aria was practically laying on top of her. She pushed herself back and settled against the pillows.

"That was Benezia," admitted Tevos sighing.

"As in matriarch Benezia, T'Soni's mother?"

"The one and only."

"Interesting. Care to tell me what thoughts of T'Soni's mother are doing in your head when my fingers are inside you?" Aria growled in a mock jealousy. "Is my mind in your head not enough?"

"It wasn't like that, Aria, and once again you are fully aware of that. In fact, it's all because of you. You know how overstimulation in the meld causes the mind to travel. You're lucky it's a subconscious process and flashes are seemingly random. Would you have liked to be treated to the image of one of my ex's?"

"I can promise that you wouldn't have liked it more since I would have had to start reminding you who you belong to all over again."

"That doesn't sound all that threatening, really," murmured Tevos.

Aria gave her a small snort in response. "So, you had actually met Benezia? You're telling me she wasn't just masturbation material?"

"Must you be so crass?" Thea scrunched up her nose in disapproval, which only caused Aria to chuckle, amusement painted across her features like another tattoo.

"You were fine with me being crass five minutes ago. What's so special about–"

"Beside the fact that it's our friends mother?" interrupted Tevos, but that wouldn't convince Aria or anyone else for that matter. Tevos let out a long-suffering sigh under Aria's mocking glare. "Fine. She... Benezia helped me in a time I needed some guidance. I told you before, that infatuation helped me to get over a breakup, but it was more than that. Much more."

Tevos knew by the way Arias expression grew serious, her own face took on a serene look. Sometimes she was still taken aback at how seamlessly they learned to sense each other mood. Aria locked gazes with her searching for that something she didn't know about Tevos yet, her features softened, just under the surface only readable to a very few close people in the Queen's life.

"Show me," the hard, demanding voice didn't change, but Tevos knew well it was a request, one she didn't think twice before granting.

It was easy to re-establish the meld, though without the mating element it was easier, the connection fell into place effortlessly, not straining their tired minds. She thought back to the times of her youth, times that were at once so much simpler and complicated in a different way. The time of peace and prosperity, when her only worrier were of herself and her mother's expectations instead of the heavy responsibility for the billions of asari across the galaxy.

The cityscape of Serrice was brought to the forefront by the contrast of the rising sun. Gentle oranges and soft yellows were bleeding into the bright blue of the morning sky. The spires of glass and polycarbonate shone in the sun rays, the reflected light slithered from the lower terraces to the smooth lines and curves of the temples. It was a magnificent sight or it would have been if the asari in question had raised her head to look at it. As it were Thea Tevos was hurrying through the open terrace with her head firmly buried in the datapad in her hand. Another stack of the same, University-issued models were pressed tightly to her chest as she walked towards the entrance to the grand building.

' _Look at her,'_ murmured Tevos inside the meld. _'So innocent, so untouched by what is to come for her. It feels surreal to remember that time. I know logically that it's me, but a part of me doesn't want to believe. Like I'm watching someone else.'_

Her younger version was more slender, maybe even thinner. The simple blue-white dress skidded like water along her figure, but unlike the Thea of here and now, back then it looked like the garment did not quite fit her. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what was wrong with the dress, the material and make of it sure looked to be expensive. Maybe it was the posture of the young asari rather than the dress itself. She was hunched over her datapads, her shoulders down and head bowed. Her stride was frantic instead of the graceful slide, like she was in a constant hurry.

She skidded to a halt mere inches from the massive archway closed by the enormous pane of plexiglass. Jerking her head back Tevos looked at it as if she forgot it was there, even though the entrance to the University's main building had remained unchanged for decades. Shaking herself back to reality she marked something on her datapad and turned slightly to the fight where the doors greeted her with a friendly green indicator. Tevos swiped her hand over the sensor and the floor hissed open letting her in. The massive entrance hall was empty so early in the morning, her tentative steps echoed against the smooth walls and high ceiling. Thea sighed glancing at the impressive electronic board, black and glossy, stretching far and wide across the wall. White letters of Thessian alphabet scrolled on it from one side to the other. The board was interactive - the haptic console sitting all the way underneath it. The names and dates were of the prominent asari, those who got their degrees here. And since Serrice was the most prestigious university in asari space, the list was long. Tevos looked at the slowly scroll of the names and ducked her head. Before she actually started attendance, she dreamed of having her name on this board someday, but now she wasn't sure she was good enough. With another little sigh she pressed the stack of datapads tighter to her chest and hurried to get through the smaller door to the side. She was so consumed by her sudden crippling anxiety, she wasn't really looking where she was going so it was no surprise that as the automatic doors slid open she... collided bodily with the person on the other side.

Letting out an undignified shriek of surprise, Thea lost her balance, slipped and landed on her ass, the datapads showing her, one of which was bold enough to hit her hard on the nose. She shook her head to get rid of disorientation and the sting of oncoming tears brought by pain and embarrassment. Her vision floated as she blinked the tears away and tried to sit up, but once it cleared, the was an outstretched hand in front of her.

Tevos furrowed her brow muscles, the quizzical expression almost invisible on the free of facial tattoos face. For a moment she forgot there was someone still in the doorway with her and that person she collided with had not hurried away past her. Tevos' eyes slowly traced up the arm, along the half-length yellow sleeve to see a politely concerned face up above.

Standing leaned over her was an asari. Tall and regal. Dressed in a long, form-fitting dress, all of it bright yellow with intricate pattern of white thread stitched in. She wasn't wearing gloves singer outstretched hand was bare, the ghostly blue skin like polished stone. Golden bracelets and bejeweled necklace completed her outfit. It was like he had donned on the sunlight. She was wearing a headdress of the same colors, but the face underneath it remained dark. Though, that darkness was not alienating. It was like the deep glow of the ocean in the morning light – deep and never-ending and wise, but also beautiful. Her eyes gleamed like opals and the smile on her thin lips was warm in that special way... Tevos couldn't quite describe it, or how it made her feel, even though the little flutter in her stomach somehow didn't get lost amidst the frantic thundering of her heart. That smile was... Like a ray of sunshine peeking through the thick forest canopy. Like...

Her stumbling thoughts were interrupted by a smooth voice. "Are you alright?"

Tevos felt a jolt shot through her body, her spine going rigid and mouth dry. She gulped trying to push the lump down her throat and focus. In a small voice she said, "I'm fine, thank you. I'm so sorry to have bumped into you, I wasn't looking and there's usually no one here at this time... And I should have been more mindful of where I was going, I apologize. You really don't have to help me, I can get it all myself. I'm sure you have more important things to do and… Goddess, I hope, I didn't… um, did I by any chance hurt you?... em..."

The mysterious asari's smile grew, Tevos could have sworn the warmth in it had become tangible. She didn't interrupt the panicled babbling or display any displeasure at the rattled and flustered way Tevos was talking, something her mother would never let slide. Instead she reached for Tevos' hand and helped her up. Still not commenting on the uncontrollable flow of words spilling out of Thea's mouth, the asari crouched as gracefully as she moved before and gathered the fallen datapads. She glanced through the papers and articles on the glowing screens as she straightened, which served to finally shut Thea up.

"Interesting material you have here, child." drawled the asari thoughtfully. "Political studies, historical notes, introspective on galactic expansion and economics. Are you looking for a career in politics, little one?"

"Yes." nodded Thea automatically.

"In that case, I approve. You have made some good choices with your study materials. None of the conformist polemics, clear favorite writer in matriarch Estina. Good choices."

"I'm sorry, but…" mumbled Tevos, then shook her head. "No, that's not my place…"

"Were you going to ask who I was? That is easily answered. My name in Benezia T'Soni."

"Matriarch Benezia?" gasped Tevos.

"I see you have heard of me, then." smiled the regal asari.

Of course, she did. Benezia was the one of the current matriarchs she idolized. Tevos felt her knees going weak. This just could not be happening. It was shocking that she didn't recognize her in the first place. Benezia was the perfect image of who she wanted to be in the future. She always thought it to be a foolish dream, not in a millennia could she become as wise and well-spoken as the influential matriarch. Everyone listened to Benezia's opinions, they looked up to her, how could Thea possibly manage to live up to that impossible ideal?

"I'm so sorry, matriarch! I didn't see you and–" Tevos' eyes grew to the size of a saucer.

"Shh, stop this right now." ordered Benezia in a firm yet placating voice. "Take a breath."

Thea obediently sucked in a huge breath and let it out through her mouth. She felt so small next to her idol, so insignificant, but Benezia had been nothing but nice to her and the sticky feeling of fear had dissolved into tingles of embarrassment. Benezia looked at her intently and Thea was ready to drop through the floor, but then the matriarch smiled.

"First of all, even if your were distracted, child, you could not have seen me through the door. Accidents happen and this one was surely not of your design. If you want to go into politics, you need to understand that there are events in the universe we simply can not control. Those events can be big or small and the ability to recognize those will serve you well."

She regarded Tevos for a long minute, a contemplating expression on her face, yet there was some fondness there, too. "Now, little one, what shall I call you, hmm?"

"Thea Tevos," said Thea in what she hoped was a clear voice, but knew it sounded more like a tiny squeak.

"Thea Tevos," repeated Benezia and Tevos felt her cheeks burn hot. "I will give you some advice, dear. First, straighten up your spine." Tevos gulped and followed the order. "Good. Shoulders back. Relax your hips, there's no need to run anywhere. Your arms should be at the center of your abdomen. Either lace your fingers together or clasp your wrists. Very good. This is a neutral pose, it will make a lot of interactions come easier, little one."

Thea could not believe her luck. The Goddess really was smiling upon her today. Matriarch Benezia of all people was giving her advice! Feeling her cheeks burn Thea dipped her head and dropped her eyes to the floor. The embarrassment at the thought that this incredible asari was wasting her time on her was causing her insides to tie into knots.

Then suddenly there was a finger pressed to her chin. One fingers turned into two that gently but firmly gripped her chin and pulled her face up. She followed the pressure only for the air to be knocked out of her lungs when she was met by the deep eyes staring at her. Benezia was leaning closer to her.

"Don't ever lower your eyes before anyone. Even if that someone deserves your respect, it can be shown in other ways. Don't make yourself seem less important than the person you are speaking to. Because you are just as important as anyone else. Everyone deserves the same respect and attention. Be mindful of that, alright?"

"Yes, thank you," breathed out Thea. Her eyes unconsciously darted down from Benezia's eyes to her lips and then back up again.

"Good." smiled Benezia. "You will grow up to be a wonderful politician, little Thea. But don't expect it to happen overnight. All flowers need time to grow. And someone to water them. Be diligent, be mindful, study hard. But don't forget to have fun. You need to find who _you_ are before you can be responsible for others. Being a Maiden is a wonderful time, embrace it."

Benezia let her warm palm travel to Thea's cheek and gave it a gentle, barely there caress. Then she let her hand drop and regarded Tevos with fondness.

"Goodbye, little one. Perhaps, we will meet again."

And with that she floated towards the exit leaving the almost trembling young asari to stare after her.

Thea stood in the empty hall for a long while, her wide eyes stuck on the closed exit doors through which Benezia had disappeared. This had been extremely surreal. Perhaps, she was still dreaming in her bed? But then again, the rapid beating of her heart against the ribcage felt more real than a dream. The weight at the base of her spine was odd and the tingles running over her skin of her thighs and the back of her crest were making it hard to concentrate. She stood there until the monumental realization that she actually had met matriarch Benezia, spoken to her – and that Benezia herself had approved of her! – had crashed over her whole body.

"Lana never gonna believe this!" squeaked Tevos as her hands came up to close over her mouth.

The datapads clattered to the ground once more, but she didn't really care. She could almost see the intricate tattoos on Velana's face, the ones she got last month and were still healing, stretching and her eyes bugging in disbelief. But she sure had to tell someone! If not her unlikely bestie at the University, who then?

The scene of the shy asari standing frozen in a great hall became blurry, the memory frayed at the seams and dissipated with the meld. They were laying on the bed in the same pose as before. However, after going through the memory Tevos felt a strange disconnect as sue blinked and steadied herself back in reality. Once she exhaled a thoughtful breath, Tevos looked down to be met with the intense stare of blue eyes. Aria's face was inscrutable, bit even if she could not put into words what her bondmate was thinking, there was no jealousy or mockery in her eyes. Aria was... curious, contemplating. Very odd indeed.

Thea smiled, her fingertips traced the curve of Aria's cheek and she tilted her head to lay flat on her abdomen. Tevos fingers traveled on.

"Aria, do you remember Liara and Shepard's bonding ceremony? The humans call it a wedding."

Aria let out a huff, her hot breath tickling Tevos stomach. The meaning was quite clear: ' _of course I do, who do you think I am?'_

Tevos chuckled at the usual antics and continued, "Just before the wedding, actually way earlier than that, after I got the invitation, I realized something. Liara is very fortunate. She got to keep her first love. She gave herself to Shepard, body and soul, so completely and carelessly like only the first love can. And she didn't get burned. Liara bonded wrists with Shepard, she got to live her dream. That is so incredibly rare."

Aria said nothing, but Tevos felt the tiny huff of air against her abdomen. She trailed her fingertips through the indentations of Aria's crest.

"I don't envy her, Aria. I'm glad for Liara. If anyone deserved to see her dreams come true, it would be her. I would never wish for my life to have went differently. I had my share of ups and downs, but I am truly, irrevocably happy with who I am here, now, in this moment."

Thea's hand ghosted over the sensitive folds at the back of Aria's neck leaving no doubt as to what she meant. Aria let out a long pleased sigh and her arms tightened the hold around Tevos' waist.

"I will always remember Benezia fondly," she continued. "And not only because of her beauty or composure. Not only for her brilliant mind or the impact she had on the Republic's. No, she meant a great deal to me because... Because she helped me without knowing she did so. My first love didn't end in bliss. It was a rather messy break up. The asari I was seeing had said some nasty things when we parted. Remarks that would weigh heavily on a sixty-five year old girl. Mother wasn't letting up with her obvious preferences for my future either. I... It was a hard time for me. But then... Then there was matriarch Benezia. Graceful, wise and perfect, rumored to have a predisposition for asari. The same Benezia I've met. The one who told me to remember that everyone deserved respect. That I did, too. That whatever I felt was mine and if it was important to me, I didn't have to hide it. This deep seeded feeling inside wasn't a phase, or sick or wrong. I wasn't shunning my responsibilities to the race. I was just me. A young girl only attracted to other asari. And that was fine. More than fine, it was beautiful, it was right and it was _mine_. Benezia gave me a push, tempted me to embrace myself. She really didn't do much, but still thanks to her I was motivated to figure out who I was. Not for the betterment of the asari collective, not for the Republics, not for my mother or my friends. For myself. And I did."

After a long, thoughtful silence, during which Thea looked at the far wall with unseeing eyes, letting her mind wander through her life's choices, Aria grunted. She shifted a bit so that her head was laying sideways on Tevos stomach and gave it an ironic huff.

"Well, fuck me sideways. I didn't know Benezia played such a pivotal role in you growing up. Woulda fucking send her a gift basket if she wasn't dead."

Thea smiled down at her. "Ever the considerate."

The silence between them lingered for a long while. Thea gently striving her fingers over the ridges of Aria's crest and Aria seemingly drinking in her weightless, tired, but entirely sated form.

"I love you." said Aria in a clear voice still gazing right into her eyes.

Tevos took in a steadying breath as her chest filled with vibrating warmth. Those three words were precious, more so coming from Aria since she said them so rarely. Though that only meant that Tevos treasured those occasions more. She looked down into her bondmate's eyes losing her sense of time and reality in their wonderful, deep hue.

This had been a night to remember.

* * *

Prompt: "Write about young tevos and her crush on liara's mom XD i just kinda want to see the posh councilor act like a dweeb for once hahaha"


End file.
